


Discovery

by Froggie_deadinside



Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_deadinside/pseuds/Froggie_deadinside
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188338
Kudos: 1
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Discovery

Day 1: Discovery

my fingers tremble  
in their sacred journey  
hours traversed  
on the slopes  
and plateaus  
of the holy grail to  
finding shrouded bliss,  
specks of the moon  
illuminating a wondrous  
alabaster land  
soft like a feather;  
the measured touch  
of heat on heat  
and I surrender   
to my shattered   
almighty   
rugged warmth rips  
through my veins; every  
breath a prayer  
to this new constellation   
of a fallen star and  
the righteous   
somewhere the moon  
weeps pearl tears onto  
the night grass; and  
a flitting bee lands  
on the sunlit flower  
if a praying man could  
speak in tongues; his  
silent vow was   
broken tonight and   
the still beautiful will  
rejoice in finding  
the cursed, the cursed  
are exalted tonight;  
heaven’s own lost  
angel and humanity


End file.
